1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal enclosure for keeping small animals outside. In particular, the invention relates to an animal enclosure that is lightweight and portable and yet provides a safe place for small animals to exercise outside without the risk of escape.
2. The Prior Art
Small animals such as cats often like to spend time outside. However, when the animal is an xe2x80x9cindoorxe2x80x9d pet, it cannot be allowed to roam freely throughout the neighborhood, without risk of becoming lost, injured, or diseased. Various enclosures have been developed to keep these pets within a defined area outside. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,372 to Nicholls discloses a modular cage system having a series of cage-like structures connected by walkways. While this device is suitable for containing a pet and allowing it freedom to move, it is cumbersome to move and store.
Other devices, such as cages are also used to enclose a pet when outside. However, a cage may also be cumbersome to move, even those that are collapsible. In addition, a cage confines the movement of the pet to a certain square radius. This limiting of motion does not allow the pet to move freely around an area and enjoy its surroundings.
These devices are not suitable for allowing a pet to have unlimited motion while being outside, while at the same time protecting the pet from external dangers.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable pet enclosure that allows the pet sufficient freedom of movement with no risk of escape.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable pet enclosure that is simple to set up and take down.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable pet enclosure that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable pet enclosure that is lightweight and can be carried in one hand in its own bag.
It is a yet further object to provide a pet enclosure that allows substantially unlimited movement of the animal but at the same time protects the animal from external dangers.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a portable pet enclosure comprising a plurality of frame pieces connected via flexible netting. The frame pieces each comprise a semicircular hoop having two end prongs for insertion into the ground. A cross-bar extends between the two legs of the frame several inches above the prongs to provide a base for resting on the ground.
The frame piece could also have other shapes, such as rectangular, triangular, etc., as long as it provides a sufficient cross-section for the animal to move, and has two free ends for insertion into the ground. The frame pieces are preferably made of a strong, weather resistant material, such as aluminum, steel or heavy plastic.
The hoop portion and cross-bar are covered in a netting material, which allows light and air through, but cannot be easily torn by an animal""s teeth or claws. A suitable material for this purpose is fish netting, which is a wide-weave nylon net material. Other materials, such as cotton, could also be used.
The frame pieces are arranged parallel with each other in a line, and covered by the netting material, to form a tunnel. The netting also covers the bottom portion of the frame pieces along the crossbars, to keep the animal from burrowing out. Each prong of the frame pieces is inserted into the ground to keep the enclosure upright.
At each end of the tunnel, there can be a door piece attached, to let the animal in and out. The door is preferably formed of one of the frame pieces without the prongs. The face of the frame is covered by netting and is pivotally attached along the crossbar to the end frame piece. The top of the door is then releasably secured to the top of the end frame piece. To let the animal in and out, the top of the door is released and the door folds down to open the enclosure.
In an alternative embodiment, the entire periphery of the door is attached to the frame via a zipper. This way, the animal is securely enclosed in the enclosure and cannot escape by pressing on the door.
To move the enclosure, the prongs are lifted out of the ground, and the frame pieces are stacked up on top of each other. The netting is flexible and folds with the stack. The entire enclosure can then be placed in a bag and carried to the next destination.
Preferably, the enclosure is at least 10 feet long, and at least 32xe2x80x3 high and 24xe2x80x3 wide. This provides sufficient room for a cat or other animal to exercise and be content. The prongs are preferably about 8xe2x80x3 long, but can be shorter or longer depending on the amount of stability required. For example, the larger the frame piece and/or the heavier the material, the longer the prong required to keep the piece upright in the ground.
The netting is preferably attached to the frame pieces via rope or string that is wrapped through the holes in the netting and around each frame piece. Other means of attachment could also be used, such as adhesives, rivets, binding, etc.